Airborn Madness
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: With Earth looking to be there home for the future mechs set out to find organic sockets, something that they've been without for some time, how will the humans react?First Chp T. M for later chapters. More inside. Set in Socketverse by Gatekat&Femme4Jack


_**Cybertronian sparks need to feed on organic energy obtained through the sensations, emotions, and perceptions of sentient organics.**_  
>*Through much of history this was done through enslavement of organic sentients (without the acknowledgment that they were alive or sentient) into spark energy generators.<br>*Wheeljack discovers the truth on an expedition to an organic world, and with Perceptor, Alpha Trion, and a willing group of organic allies, create the symbiotic "socket" connection  
>*A group of organics travel willingly to Cybertron to act as first spark symbiots<br>*Cybertronian society becomes deeply divided on the issue of rights of organics and socket connections  
>*Megatron rises in rebellion with a majority of Cybertronians.<br>*Events of BV 2007  
>*some of the events of BV 2009, but AU<br>*Prime requests the US government that they be allowed to enter into socket symbiosis with humans, government agrees as long as individual humans consent.  
>*Prime requests all humans on base have socket connection installed because of its multiple uses (medical, battle, communication, data transfer, etc.), but does not inform the base at large of the primary function of the interface.<p>

Socket 'verse/POV/DDG was created by femme4jack, aniay and gatekat on LJ. I'm playing in their sandbox with permission. More Socket 'verse/POV/DDG stories are at  
>fanfiction .netu/2404733/sockets  
>tf-matrix-fics .livejournal .com<br>tf-socket-fics .livejournal .com

Please remember, their sandbox, not mine, ask them! Not me, them.

This chapter Picks up after the events in Burma in the storys found on Gatekats profile. Follow links on my profile if you wish to know more-Watches readers flee for better fanfiction- and those of you who stayed-thankyou!

This Story Features mentions of MechxMech and MechxOrganic relationships,this includes the notion of slash between robots that have no set genders but becuase the world of Transformers uses english most characters have male pronouns leading to 'slash' comments.

If none of this phases you read on. If it does...well I have written other stuff.

Emma Headshot.

http:/ heartlesschibi. deviantart .com/art/C2-LB-244285594?q=favby%3Alotte-bubbles1990%2F42475237&qo=0

My amazing artistic friend somehow manages to get inside my brain and draw what I cannot.

Plus! She has great colouring in skills :P

Alt Mode-Trailbreaker http:/ www. covercars. com/shows/2010/race_car_

But He's Black

Holoform references for Aerialbots

Fireflight: http: /www .newfaces .com/rosscollins (only with a few more freckles)

Air Raid: http: /www .newfaces .com/mrbrisco

Skydive: http: /www .newfaces .com/biggfreemo

Slingshot: http: /www .newfaces .com/Norestahl

Silverbolt: http: /www .newfaces .com/Wollam

A quick note, holoforms how I write them, are a mix of the bots advanced hologram technology and the bots own nanites forming a solid form that sends sensations and other feedback right to the bot in control of the form. The nanites is what make it solid, million upon millions of itty bitty robots forming a human shaped blob that is capable of mimicking any shape given enough nanite mass. It also means it's easier for it to be/feel squishy and real, though some humans will note if you spend enough time(not even that long at all really) licking the holoform (or other similar activities) it kinda tastes metal-y.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the large metal bed that put her near eye level with the main inhabitants of the base she fiddled with her astonishingly long hair, unusually matted and messy the current state of her appearance were from a hostile takeover of the 'entertainment' house she had been sold into 4 years earlier, having been chucked into the mud and muck of the gutters she had been locked up for several days with the other girls before she had been realised and had quickly agreed to go with the Americans. She wasn't used to speaking in English but had jumped at the chance offered, all that had been said The Cybertronians who for the past 3 and a half years had been hidden from humanity. And now she noted they were slowly, even if whatever government had been keeping them under wraps had ultimately failed, at least if the exposure in Burma was anything to go by.<p>

She heard heavy footsteps and before the door whooshed open and a bright green robot '_mech' _she reminded herself walked through the door with a dark skinned black hair girl perched on his shoulder, she wasn't speaking from what Echo would here but she'd heard from two of the Burmese girls that when you were connected to the mechs you could quite literally share your thoughts with them. She assumed this was what was going on, though she couldn't spot one of the shining metal cables between the pair but she didn't put it past these strange creatures to have a way around it.

"What do I need to do?" she asked as the mech settled near her.

"Emma, I'm Ratchet and this is my socket Mikaela, She's going to check you over and then explain a few things about the base and let you wash up, we've had some basics bought in for you, whether you choose to stay on base or not" The tall green mech spoke, Echo nodded and wrapped her arms self-consciously as she got a better look at the stunningly beautiful girl slipping lithely down from Ratchets shoulder.

Emma had a multitude of body hang ups, not to mention four years of being treated as nothing but an object and being on the taller and larger side never helped when her worth had been drilled into her as nothing but what people were willing to pay for her attention. Since she was 14 she had known nothing but the life of a sex slave in south East Asia, though 3 of those four years were spent in Burma alone.

She saw the girl pull a cable out of her pocket and click it into her neck, Emma's hand brushed at the socket connector in the back of her neck, she had agreed to have it installed when it looked like it would be sometime before she got to the base and the idea of the other type of connector unnerved her. So the more official type of socket port made it feel like she had that much more control. After years of none she clung to any shred of it she could.

She looked at the cable again and found her voice "do you uh, mind if I don't connect…I'm just a little unnerved by the whole thing still" she murmured quietly not wanting to offend the beautiful and slightly scary woman.

"Not at all, I'll just have to ask you the questions instead of just finding them" she said in a calm and kind voice, she unplugged the cable and tucked it away. Emma smiled briefly and tried to distract herself as Mikaela asked her all manner of questions, answering somewhat distractedly she eyed the door with a strange desire to run and hide, she shoved the desire to flee down and brought her mind fully back to Mikaela as the questions ended and she smiled timidly and followed after Mikaela towards the edge of the platform. '_Berth'_ and voice inside her head corrected the socket she'd been told had a link up to the teletran data base on the Autobots base.

The green medic, Ratchet came out from what she could only assume was a private room and offered a hand to the pair, Mikaela jumped aboard quickly and after a moments hesitance she gingerly stepped onto the offered hand. Ratchet move his hand down slowly as Emma gripped for dear life to one of the metallic fingers, the height didn't scare her but the lack of control over where the mech could go and what he could do with her kept her on edge.

"Emma, I'm sorry it the height caused you any stress" Ratchet said in a surprisingly gentle voice as she all but lunged onto the ground, Mikaela gave a very intimate caress of the cables in the mechs neck as she stepped away.

"I've got no issues with height Ratchet" she said pulling her still horrid hair over one shoulder running her hands over it "I have issues with the fact I'm being held, completely by someone else, I have control and trust issues. I uh… Don't need to explain why…I do?" she asked quite timidly. Her bright green eyes worried.

"No, I know what you've been through, at least as much as we know from what you've told us and what we found out from the few socket connections" he said with easy acceptance and a slightly relieved look when she let him know it wasn't him putting her somewhere high up though he didn't seem all that happy at the level of her distress at simply being held by a mech.

Mikaela must have told him something somehow because he dropped it and left the two humans to talk and Emma to have a much needed shower.

Walking through a human sized door Emma looked around at the small but near luxury apartment "The showers through there, I know I'm meant to talk to you first but honestly if my hair was in the state yours is in I'd be ready to take it out at the roots" Emma smiled more openly at this.

"Yeah…I just, I'm sorry I'm so quiet, before I never used to shut up, I've just gotten so used to not talking it feels weird again to speak, especially in English" She looked at her basic tracksuit she'd been given, it was clean but even on her was several sizes too big "none of those clothes that they got me would happen to be hear would they?" she asked hopefully, feeling much more relaxed now she was away from the large robots.

"Nope, but I can have someone bring them over, you've been stationed in the new barracks going up near the outer hangers, I think Fireflight's closest, you go get clean and I'll have him bring some stuff over…anything in particular?" she asked moving things off the large bed in the corner and digging through a draw underneath it for a towel.

"A decent bra I'd love, and long pants, like, long legs but not heavy…same with the top" she looked slightly mortified she'd been so open about something she'd wanted "Oh, I didn't mean to sound so bossy, I just-" Mikaela cut her off mid apology.

"Don't, if I were you I'd be a lot more demanding now I could be, never be afraid to speak up around the bots, most of them appreciate knowing and those who don't normally just go off in a huff" she smiled reassuringly and handed her two large towels "Go, I'll have you clothes and something eat brought over too now I think about it, anything you've been dying for?" she asked rummaging around for something more comfortable.

Emma thought about that for a second and before she could catch herself blurted out "Ice-cream!" her cheeks went red as she ducked her head "sorry" she mumbled "I haven't even seen any dairy since I was taken."

"Ratchet is strict about healthiness around food but being his socket has its advantages" she pulled open the top door to a fridge she hadn't noticed before and Mikaela showed her a collection of ice-cream tubs "most of the mechs with sockets grumble about it but don't make much of a fuss" she seemed to weigh something for a moment before speaking again "How does fish and chips sound?" she thought of something she hadn't eaten in some time.

"Oh god, I hadn't even considered fish" Emma thought about it with a sort of reverence "please" she said brightly.

Mikaela smiled and nodded "Fish it is then" she seemed to be talking to someone inside her head and Emma took the chance to slip out of the room into the bath room, it was something else completely.

The bath was the size of a small pool, easily big enough to do small laps, and deep enough at one end she was sure even she'd be up to her neck in the hot water, turning on one tap she waited until it was the temperature she wanted and hit a button then was labelled 'quick fill' in an instant a slot opened up in the side of the tiles and the entire thing began to fill at an unreal rate.

Slipping out of her too big clothes she ignored her unpleasant current appearance and stepped into the bath come pool, in under 5 minutes it was full, the hot water seemed to soak into every muscle and joint, she pulled herself through the water and went under, her messy hair taking longer to soak fully through. She came back up at the far end, it was up to her neck, aiming for the side she spotted several shampoos and conditioners and a large brush. To her surprise there was a seat built under the water line that allowed her to remain sitting up to her neck in the water but let her relax.

Working from the ends she brushed out her hair, it took far longer than she had first guessed, by the time she had made it to the point where she could run the brush smoothly through the once messy strands she realised the water had not change temperature. She guessed more alien technology was at work.

Using a ridiculous amount of shampoo she lathered up her hair and swum down towards the other end, as she went to turn the door opened. She pulled her legs up as Mikaela poked her head through "nice bath huh?" she asking knowingly.

"It's utterly amazing" she said forgetting herself for a moment and swimming a few strokes under water, the shampoo leaving a trail of bubbles, she came up and turned moving to rest near the edge as Mikaela placed her clothes down.

"I didn't know how'd you react to Fireflight, seeing as how nervous Ratchet made you, so I told him to stay outside and send in his Holoform, but now he's refusing to leave until he gets to meet, you. Sorry, I can make him leave if you want?" she asked unsure.

Emma let out a sigh "nah, I'll be good…what's a holoform?" she asked reaching to read the back of the nearest conditioner bottle.

"It's a solid hologram, it lets them interact with humans without showing themselves and get into small places and an opportunity to show off" Mikaela left it at that and went to leave.

"Oh! Mika, one more thing, tell him I ain't hurrin' and if he's soon keen he can come and get me" She snagged the bottle and headed down the other end.

Mikaela giggled and shook her head, she had a feeling that when Emma came out of her shell she would be a perfect addition to the base, if she wanted to that was. Fireflight's holoform perked up as she came back out.

"See, she said I could go get her" the scarily young looking strawberry blond said in a causally upbeat voice, Mikaela shook her head at the bot. He hadn't spared anything when it came to the 6 foot 5 holoform, with strawberry blond hair, more red then blond, and freckles all across the nose with bright blue eyes he was enough to make most women on base melt, simply because he was so damned CUTE, there were other mechs that took the prize for Sexy holoforms but his '_and maybe Bluestreaks'_ Mikaela thought with a smile won the cute awards.

He looked almost shockingly young, no more than 19. Whereas most mechs aimed for some semblance of Age the Aerials had opted to look more like what their age was relative to in human terms. It hit home for more than a few of the humans that the five mechs were actually _younger_ than Bumblebee was. The yellow mech had needed a charge, those five hadn't been _alive_ long enough to need one, not that they didn't enjoy a charge with a willing human.

"Just because she said that doesn't mean you can go in, give her some space, 'kay 'Flight? She's spent the last 4 years being someone's possession; she was only worth what they could convince someone to pay for her. I think giving her 10 minutes alone for a bath won't kill you" she patted Fireflight on the head as she walked past him and grabbed out a tub of Peppermint Choc Chip ice-cream and thudded onto the bed to wait while she alternated between the fish on the bed and the ice-cream in her hands.

* * *

><p>Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she rinsed the conditioner from it. Sighing softly she swum languidly down the other end an stepped out grabbing on of the white fluffy towels from the bench nearby she hit the 'empty' button as she pulled on a pair of panties and the long and comfy stretch cotton Pyjama pants, loosely drying her hair with the spare towel she grabbed the bra and shirt but chose to simply wrap the towel around her tightly and tucked it up as she walked out, her hair following all rules of the universe and being almost as knotted as ever.<p>

She was on the brink of waging war as she reached the bed and looked up, Mikaela was nowhere to be seen but a stunning man sat on the bed in a pair of black track pants and a simple black cotton singlet, almost red hair flopped loosely on his head with shockingly blue eyes and freckles everywhere Emma's jaw physically dropped.

"Heya! I'm Fireflight…uh; you need help with your hair?" He asked standing, he wasn't big per say but he had presence and he was tall enough to make her feel short "oh! And Mikaela said to help yourself to the ice-cream" he said brightly.

She nodded almost numbly "uh, hey, I'm Emma…uh, thanks for bringing me clothes" she held up the dark grey long sleeved shirt that seemed to be made of the same material his shirt was made of.

As she moved to grab ice-cream she spotted the fish and chips, pulling apart the piece of battered fish and eating, relishing the taste she'd long forgotten, she felt a bit begin to fall out as she pushed that bit too much in, dropping down chasing the food as she fell. Suddenly it seemed to stop and she quickly lunged, closing her mouth around it, she tasted the fish and a slight metallic taste. She looked up; she was crouched in front of the Holoform of Fireflight, his fingers in her mouth.

With one last swipe of her tongue she pulled away and pulled herself standing slowly, Fireflight sent her a wicked grin and popped the two fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them gently, he winked and she almost fell over when she caught "mmm yummy" from the lips as those fingers were removed.

She blushed without a word and turned, picking up her hair brush and moving to sit on the bed, Fireflight following silently after, watching her every move with a multitude of sensors trained on every part of the human.

Outside Ratchets quarters Mikaela was about to open the door before a hand blocked her "Mika…please…let me have a chance without you around?" he all but begged his optics going wider and doing his best impression of puppy eyes.

"OH FINE!" Mikaela chucked her hands in the air and stalked off, presumably to find Ratchet. Fireflight grinned and transformers into his jet mode, effectively blocking the door from anyone on the outside. He'd normally become distracted and uninterested with a human doing so little but he found himself unnaturally fascinated and completely focused on figuring the human out.

Inside Emma was now watching the mechs holoform watch her, she was aimlessly fiddling with her hair and found several knots in it "Gimmie a sec" she murmured knowing he'd pick it up, though why she'd said it puzzled even her, it wasn't like they were in a deep conversation. She wandered over and grabbed the brush from the nearby bench where she'd left it and proceeded on the almost equally difficult task of brushing her hair out after it had partially dried. It was nearly impossible and after all that had gone down in her life of late she was to overwhelmed to be bothered and let out a growl as she flung the brush over her shoulder. It clattered into the bathroom as she grabbed a tub of Cookies and Cream she found a spoon near the sink and ran it under water. Wiping it on her towel as she moved back to sit on the bed she fiddled with her towel around her torso and making herself comfortable she settled into the plush bed, looking around she couldn't see where Fireflight had gone from the bed.

She looked down at her ice-cream with a small smile that' d seemed to fixate itself fell after the first spoonful, she wasted no time in digging in, becoming absorbed in the simple act of eating something she'd believe more than once she'd die without tasting again. A weight settled on the bed and she couldn't help but jump when pleasantly warm fingers ghosted along her neck. Craning around to see Fireflight with brush in hand gathering her hair "I offered to help" he supplied meekly looking almost ashamed.

"OH! I uh…sure go ahead, I mean if you want… I'm not mad or anything, I was just distracted- haven't had anything like milk of ice cream in so long…uhh" she trailed off when she realised her explanation had turned towards the rambling sort and that almost everything she'd said was completely irrelevant. Blushing more than a little she ducked her head down and turned back around. She felt herself being pulled back with considerable strength in between those legs that spread open, allowing her to relax fully into the warm embrace, as she did they all but wrapped around her, entwining with her legs.

Fireflight began to slowly but surely unknot Emma's hair, checking for a multitude of hints and tips on the internet as he did so; most of the sensors in his main body were offline as he focused solely on the sensations being fed to him from the nanites in the holoform as he curled around the warm body.

Emma sat there enjoying the feeling of his fingers carefully working out knots and running along her neck sending shudders down her spine. After only five minutes or so she could feel the brush running smoothly though her hair but he was far from done, he separated her hair and begun to plat it into a tight braid, one of the few easy things to be done with her long waist length hair. She hadn't had anything like this done to her ever, she found the ice-cream abandoned and she relaxed back into the presence behind her, fingers ran up her back as he finished the long plat and begun gently running his fingers along her neck.

She melted completely into the form behind her and felt arms wrap around her, she half expected the hands to move their way to her breasts but the arms simply wrapped around her, with her head lolling back, a stunningly beautiful face came into her peripheral vision as the chin of the holoform, so life like and warm rested on her shoulder. She let her eyes drift shut, letting her own hands idly brush his arms and hold them gently. her entire body tingled as those warm lips rested on her skin, running up and down he neck, never really doing anything more, he seemed to just be basking in the feeling of holding her close. Something she could gladly welcome for several more hours, the towel had loosen but still covered what needed to be covered though her back was now bare and pressing against his as she moved even further back into the comforting embrace.

Fireflight had drifted off into a light recharge cycle like the warm body that was still trying to get closer to his holoform, now with her back pressing against him, heightening the sensations as she moved into him as she started drifting into a deeper sleep, he didn't dare kiss her, not knowing her reaction but he wanted to know how the warm skin felt under more dense sensor clusters in the forms lips as he rested his head on her shoulder. He ran his lips up and down along her neck while he pulled her closer, leaning down more to the side, as he found himself curling protectively around her. It was drifting closely to what humans called spooning. Bizarre name aside he was thoroughly enjoying every moment before a flick to his landing gear brought his attention to his mech form.

"What Mikaela?" he spoke in a hushed tone and sounded almost sleepy.

"Ratchet's said enough time seducing the poor girl its time you left, if you forgot you signed on for the 6 hour extra patrol shift tonight" she poked him again until he transformed. He let out an annoyed sigh but moved allowing the girl inside, though he made no moves for his holoform to change positions, enjoying every last second he could pull.

She had completely lost herself in the simple contact and felt like she was moments from dropping into a light sleep, she vaguely noticed as they moved to lie further on their sides and by the time Mikaela opened the door she was on the edge of a deeper sleep, fingers having moved to stroke her arms gently and curl more intimately around her as they lay almost completely spooning on the overly large bed. As the door shut the noise brought her back to earth and she blotted upright her world spinning for a moment before she remembered her towel it as it dropped half down she scrambled to keep herself covered. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she pulled her legs up in front of her and searched around for her bra. A pale freckled hand passed it too her adding to the blush on her cheeks.

She pulled it over her arms above her bra, and before she could act, smooth big hands grabbed the straps and clipped them up, she stood up, pulling the towel out and bending over to grab her singlet using the chance to rearrange herself properly, she was the odd one out of her family- with 18DDs, rather than all the weight heading to her hips like it tended to do with all the women in her family. Pulling on the black shirt she shoved the arms up to her elbows and pulled the plat of dark flaming red hair around in front of her.

"Uh, heya Mika" she said fiddling with the towels in her hands, Fireflight's holoform stood up and walked up behind Emma, placing a slow but relatively chaste kiss on the side of her mouth, smirking as he picked up her now racing heart and winked before walking out past Mikaela and promptly disappearing from view. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hall as he finally left from his stake out outside Mikaela's door.

"So" Mikaela said, Emma knew what that 'so' held and flopped back onto the bed hiding her face in the towels "that good huh?" she teased chucking away the mostly melted ice-cream.

"Oi!" Emma chucked a pillow at Mikaela as she came back over; ducking as it flew past her head she flopped down onto the berth and chucked one back.

"Oi nothing! Come on, spill the beans" she said settling against the half wall around the foot of the bed,

Emma pulled the pillow into her lap and shuffled back against the head of the bed "there isn't anything to spill, we just sat there, he offered to help with my hair and I let him" she ran her hand down the long braid pulled over her shoulder "then we just kinda sat here for…however long you were gone and yeah" she shrugged trying to blow it off as nothing.

" I was gone for about an hour and a half by the way" she seemed too thin about something for a moment before speaking again "so…he didn't try and make a move on you?" she asked almost not sure of the words.

"Unless you count the couple of kisses he left on my shoulder making a move…nope" she said with a slight question "why do you sound so shocked?" she asked shifting again and moving to half lie half sit on the overly comfy squishy bed.

"Well it's just that…" Mikaela hesitated for a second before launching into the explanation she was meant to give in the first place Emma remained silent for the whole thing, until the very end.

"So…you're telling me, that I've come from being a sex slave in Burma…to having pretty much a island of giant alien robots, with the most amazing skills in pleasure that want, no scratch that, as you said _need_ organic pleasure and as the top species on earth we're first in line…I went from being a slave to having an island on them…" she said in disbelief.

Mikaela thought about it for a second "uh…yeah, pretty much, like I said, they can get life from other sensations…but pleasure all round is more fun for them, and us…not to mention after the length of time these guys have had to learn how to pleasure organics…well it's no surprise there are more than a few humans who are willing to share and those like myself who are willing to let a mech claim them" Mikaela was surprised how happy she was that Emma hadn't freaked out.

"Claiming?" the question in Emma's voice prompted the next explanation session, they spent the next hours just talking, something the almost 21 year old hadn't had much of a chance to do with someone so close in her age and of the same sex.

Before they knew it midnight rolled around and after a bought of laughing from there tween like gossip session Emma was pulling herself from the comfortable bed and making her way to the door.

"Ratchet heard you were still in need of a guide home so he sent a ping to the online and off duty mechs, guess whose shown up to escort you home?" she waggled her eye brows like a villain in a melodrama and let loose a laugh to match.

"Oi! Mikaela! Gimmie Emma already!" a voice so similar to the one possessed by the holoform yet had much more of a metallic quality, '_which_' Emma thought realising she had been quite blonde '_makes sense seeing as they're robots'_ she thought.

Emma eyes shot wide when it hit her that the owner of the holoform she had been pretty much spooning with for a good hour or so was now outside the door. It also meant she would have to sit in the mechs hand…and that made her nervous.

She pulled in a deep breath and tried to calm down for a reason completely because of the lack of control she'd be subjected to because of them. Though a part of her noted it wasn't only one sort of nervousness, she dug through her mind and realised the last time she'd been this nervous aside from lacking control was because she'd been stuck in a group for the year with the boy she liked.

With an almost horrifying realisation she was hit hard by the fact she had developed a crush on not only someone she had never really seen or spoken to! But from another planet…her head spun and in her moments of distraction Mikaela quickly shoved her outside at the mercy of Fireflight.

She found herself looking up at one of the biggest mechs she had seen, even next to the large blue and red mech that she'd been told was the leader, Wings shot off from the shoulders, he was majority white with red and black highlights and a surprisingly humanoid physical appearance and face, a smirk so much like the one he worn last time she saw him had her blushing again and her eyes darting to the floor constantly.

Fireflight knelt down and offered a hand, leaving it flat on the floor "Ratch said you were a little nervous about not being in control and told me to let you move at your own rate" he said flashing a grin. Emma looked at the hand, and after taking a deep breath she stepped onto the hand and sat down with her legs crossed gripping tightly to his thumb as he stood slowly and brought his hand up near his face as he walked.

"So… You thinking about actually staying here?" Fireflight asked pulling her from her thoughts as she watched the ground pass by under her "hey? You okay with heights?" he asked bringing her right up to his face blocking her peripheral and making her focus solely on him.

Her eyes snapped back to focusing on Fireflight and she shrugged "honestly? I love heights, and flying, everything like that, and I am nervous about you holding me… but it's not your fault or anything…I...uh just" she trailed off into a mumble and hid her face against his thumb.

Fireflight read the woman's vitals and quickly realised that it wasn't the height, or being held on its own making her nervous. It was him as well as the prospect of being held, he noted a slight level of arousal in her but didn't say anything, he nudged her with his empty hand and when her hands came loose and she poked her head out he swooped in, flashing her a wicked grin before kissing the side of her head.

She instantly went red and curled into a little ball of embarrassed human, Fireflight was still slightly perplexed as to why the human liked him of all mechs, he'd barely even spoken a word to her in the first place and he had a feeling that after the fact she might rethink her 'crush' as the humans put it "Emma, I know that you're past the point of talking, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to connect, I figured if you could show me what you meant it might be better?" he asked hopefully a cable snaking out of his wrist and waiting near her.

He ran the cable gently up and down her arm before trailing over her sides and under her knees when she promptly squealed and kicked out "Oh god did I hurt you!" he asked the cable disappearing as the girl caught her breath and looked around.

"What was that? It tickled!" she said pulling her knees closer to herself, she had to admit his ease in everything and openness was helping calm her down and let her relax.

"Oh…" he quickly found out that the ticklish spot on the human had to do with over sensitive nerve endings, most humans were on their stomach and sides, neck or feet "uh, it was a socket connector, I didn't mean to tickle you Em, sorry" he seemed to shrink back.

Emma suddenly felt guilty, he'd come to take her back to her room when by all rights he had no reason to and was trying his damnedest to be nice, with a defeated sigh she held out her hand "Well?" she asked with the quirk of an eyebrow "where's that cable gone?" Fireflights face lit up and the smile returned, it snaked out and lay in her hand.

"Just touch it too your neck, it'll connect up, you've gotta do it most times, it's a sign of consent from the organic" he murmured seemingly excited, he found the human extremely interesting, he'd read through her file and noted that like some of the girls who had come back to base she'd spent years as a prostitute out of no choice of her own, but had spent the first 14 years of life living in a western and peaceful country. He wanted to know what that did to a person and to a finer point, what it had done to what could have been a completely ordinary girl, sending a confirmation brush of sensation at the connection slipped into place he felt her sudden awe and mixed feelings about her own feelings towards him, whether she wanted him to or not.

~You might want to close your mind a little more, unless you don't mind me seeing everything~ he sent with a brush of keen interest in her and some of the affection that was developing already.

Emma squeaked in her head and aloud, she wondered how he'd spoken to her and tried tentatively to do the same ~this…this is so different from when the medics were in my head~ the feeling of Jolt in her mind had been carefully protected and distant, minimising the effect of being so closely connected to another.

~I'm not shielding my mind like they do~ showing his point he pulled her awareness to a few memories, some of them the thrill of flying, others moments shared with his brothers and the last the feeling of her against the multitude of sensors that the holoform contained as they sat quietly earlier on, the multitude of sensations that his holoform nanites had sent his true form as she rested peacefully in his arms.

Emma felt herself getting flustered as her own memories of the time were brought up without conscious thought, Fireflight caressed her mind and she felt his joy at knowing that she'd enjoyed the time as much if not more than he had, he'd stopped walking for a moment and sent an image of Emma sitting on his shoulder quickly as a way of asking, nodding she scrambled up and clung tightly as the hand moved to give her a walk way to his shoulder. The cable disconnected for a brief moment before one from his shoulder reconnected.

Sensing her nerves Fireflight sent a few EM pluses to calm the girl down, she instantly relaxed but still wound her hands into the cables in his neck and one hand gripped tightly back behind her too his wing. The sensations sent several pluses of pleasure along his sensor net and before he could block them Emma gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that came from the simple action. She quickly pulled her hands in and rocked slightly as the mech stopped outside the barracks and slid down to rest on his aft. Pulling more air through his vents as he tried to pull his reaction back from Emma's mind ~Sorry about that, sensitive wiring and all that~ she nodded mutely.

~ I'm sorry flight, I didn't mean to uh…cause that or anything I'll just head off~ her mind reeled from the sensations that the mechs pleasure had brought up in her, before he could protest she had pulled the cable gently out of her neck and spotting an almost perfect line of plating jumped and slid down from his should and stopped herself in the joint between his legs and hips, climbing down she made her way to the door with her last name scrawled across it.

"Emma!" she turned at the mechanical voice and gasped when Fireflights face was right by hers "It was nothing Em, and not your fault, I promise" a large finger gently caressed her cheek, melting into the contact before she could stop herself she felt the large metal lips kiss the side of her head gently.

She let out a near dreamy sigh and opened her eyes to find herself looking at the upper chest of Fireflights Holoform, she was frozen as a hand gently pulled her chin up and placed a painfully chaste kiss against her parted lips. Clutching too tightly for any human at the mechs arms she followed the lips up as they pulled away. Catching herself she blushed red again though there was little light at one in the morning, Fireflight brushed a longer strand of hair that escaped the braid and with a wink from the mech and holoform he was jumping into the air and roaring away with unbelievable quite from such a powerful looking jet.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she walked backwards as the door swished open, turning she noted the studio apartment lay out and ran straight for the bed in the far corner. She giggled and buried herself in the blankets and pillows there, pulling a body pillow close and hugging it against herself she felt her cheeks heat as her mind raced through all that had happened in one hectic and overwhelming day, for the first time in years the dark red headed girl fell to sleep with a relaxed smile instead of a grimace or being curled up painfully tightly into a ball.

* * *

><p>Please. Please. Please. I'd love feedback.<p>

In fact I need it. I am still unable to find a beta. So Now having read it, you can probably tell that-anything you notice please let me know.

I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what every one thinks about it. So far this story will feature the Aerialbots, in particular Fireflight. And in future chapters Trailbreaker. Of course the usual mechs in the Socket verse, Jazz and Prowl will not disapear but this is a story that follows the main events of the storys, though is not a offical tie in to it. Events in the already written socket storys and those written in furture will be referanced, uncluding changes in relationships between mechs and humans with themselves and each other.

Pretty much. There is a wonderful still expanding sandbox I'm playing in. If you know the sand box it'll help. But isn't needed to understand the story.


End file.
